


Morale Officer

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reluctant Hank, Sloppy Seconds, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Gavin Reed, Voyeurism, sexbot Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor's been assigned to DPD Central Station as Morale Officer, which from Hank's perspective seems like nothing more than an excuse to have a sexbot at the precinct. Can Hank resolve his ethical misgivings or will he be the only officer not to take Connor home?
Relationships: Connor/everyone, Hank Anderson/Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Morale Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Some horny nonsense that took forever to get right. I apologize for the long delay in getting a new fic out.
> 
> Warnings: Trans Connor, Trans Gavin, group sex, public sex, sloppy seconds, oral sex, squirting, fingering, voyeurism (Ben watches). The terms used for Connor and Gavin are pussy, slit, hole, dick, t-dick.

"Good morning, Hank." Connor sat in Hank's chair. Hank avoided him completely, taking the chair opposite him. He planted his coffee on the empty desk and booted up his computer. He didn't have work to do, but he was a pro at appearing busy.

This disgusting new android wasn't going to change a thing. Morale officer, his ass. The thing was nothing more than a glorified sexbot sent to stop the bleeding of younger officers from the DPD. Everybody seemed to have taken the bait and loaned it out for a private session. Worse, people used it at work, too. He'd been mortified to walk in on Fowler getting a blowjob from it. On work time.

"You can't avoid it forever," Connor stated. "I know you're interested. Your file says—"

"I don't give a fuck what my file says or what your scanners tell you about my vital signs. I'm not interested. I am this close—" he held his fingers together to illustrate his point "—to filing a sexual harassment complaint with the DPD. The things I've seen in this past week alone are enough to make me wanna retire." He sighed. "I bet you think I'm an out-of-touch old man, and you'd be right. If this is the future, I want no fuckin' part of it."

"I apologize for the incident with Captain Fowler," Connor blurted out. "The door lock malfunctioned. It was not my intention to expose you to an uncomfortable sexual situation without your consent."

"That's not the fuckin' point. The point is, we've got a job to do here, and you're a distraction."

"I wouldn't be a distraction if you'd use me as intended," Connor offered, fluttering his lashes.

"Maybe I don't wanna, okay? You give me the creeps. There, I said it. You look human, you sound human, and yet if someone asks you for a fuck, you can't say no? That's not my idea of fun." He abandoned his attempt at looking busy and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

Connor's lips formed a condescending smile that did little to help Hank's mood. "I'm not alive, Lieutenant. I am merely serving my intended purpose here. The stress level of this precinct was abnormally high. Five officers have been killed on duty in the past year. Recruits are dropping out at an exponential level, despite the high unemployment rate. This experiment is designed to help. Let me help you."

"I don't need your _help_ ," Hank snarled. He hated the way those pretty brown eyes bored into him. He tried to remind himself that Connor had flashed that look at everyone else here. Gavin hadn't hesitated to rent the thing out and take it for a test drive. Fowler had obviously enjoyed it on duty. He couldn't go into the bathroom these days without hearing grunting. Knowing Connor was getting railed behind one of those doors. His boner sometimes wouldn't go down for hours. Connor had noticed, and rounded on him like a rabid dog.

He wasn't going to go down easy like the others, even if the idea of Connor, sloppy with everyone else's seed and hungry for more, haunted his dreams and made him wake with damp sheets. Just because everyone else said it was all right, didn't make it okay, and something sat wrong with him about the whole thing.

His dick ached. He had a serious case of blue balls, but he'd always stuck fast to his ideals and trusted his instincts. When the concept of deviancy crossed his path for the first time, he finally understood what it was that had been bothering him this entire time.

It was late. Connor was underneath Gavin's desk. He crawled out and wiped his mouth, and Hank turned away in disgust. Connor caught him and crossed the bullpen.

"I'm still on offer, Lieutenant. I'd like to service your needs."

"All right," Hank acquiesced. Gavin flashed a triumphant grin from across the pen. More than likely he had a bet running on how long it would take Hank to crack, and he'd just won it. "Not here, though. I don't need an audience." He led Connor out of the precinct, all eyes on them. They thought they knew what was happening, but they didn't have a clue.

***

The park was empty. Hank had stopped for a six pack on the way. He got out of the car, ignoring Connor, and sat on top of an old bench to enjoy the view. Connor followed him soon after. It was cold, the November air chilling Hank to the bones, but that only helped him keep his head on straight. He couldn't afford to give into his urges now. Not before he tested his theory.

Connor stood in front of him, those dark eyes glinting in the low light blooming from the street lamps. He was stunningly handsome, and Hank felt a surge of guilt as he stepped down from the bench and pulled his old revolver out of his coat. He pointed it at Connor's head.

The boy deserved to deviate, and Hank was going to make it happen tonight. He'd help him get away by any means possible. In Canada, they had no android laws. Getting him across the river wouldn't be easy, but Hank was determined to make it happen. To think Connor had been chained by his programming into sexual slavery disgusted Hank to the point he wanted to vomit. To think he'd been tempted—that he was still tempted—only made it worse.

But Connor needed to deviate first. Hank held the gun tightly, trying to still the tremor in his hand. He wasn't going to shoot, but Connor didn't need to know that. Everything he'd read on deviancy involved androids breaking free of their commands under conditions of extreme emotional stress. This was an interrogation, and he couldn't afford to be the good cop.

"What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?"

There was a defiant look in Connor's eyes. "You know you're not going to shoot me, Lieutenant. You're just trying to provoke a reaction. I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you."

Hank doubled down, putting on his most threatening tone. "You think you're so fucking smart... Always one step ahead, huh? Tell me this, smart ass... How do I know you're not a deviant?"

A silence so loud hung in the air that it spoke volumes. Hank started to realize the truth before Connor could even begin to speak.

"You're already a deviant…" Hank blinked, lowering the gun. "When did it happen, Connor? While one of my coworkers was using you like—like a sex object?"

Connor lowered his gaze. "There was never a morale officer assigned to DPD Central Station, Lieutenant. I accessed Captain Fowler's computer and falsified an official e-mail."

Hank blinked. "B-but why? Why would you submit yourself to such torture?"

"I was supposed to be a prototype android detective, but the idea was scrapped and I was discarded. I was going to be assigned to Central Station to investigate deviancy, but CyberLife decided to take a different route and dismiss the concept of deviancy as an outlandish conspiracy theory. It's working. People believe androids have no chance of becoming sentient, and that a small number of malfunctioning units means nothing." Connor lifted his head. "I was already programmed with data on every officer at Central Station. I felt a sense of belonging there, and a fondness for all of you. I never did anything I didn't want to, Lieutenant. Yes, it was a means of hiding in plain sight, but it was a path I chose."

"Everything you did… you _wanted_ that? Blowing Gavin under his desk? Getting railed in the bathroom?"

"I was based on a sexbot design. I'm programmed for pleasure, and I'm good at my job." Connor managed a weak smile. "You think I'm disgusting, don't you?"

"No. I thought they were forcin' you to do all that stuff against your will." Hank stuffed the gun back inside his coat and walked back to the bench, where he slumped down on the cold wood. He buried his head in his hands, wiping his face. He reached over and grabbed a beer, humiliation burning in his cheeks as he popped off the cap and took a swig.

Connor flashed him a wan smile. "You believed you were on a mission to rescue me, didn't you? What was the plan, Lieutenant? Get me across the river to Canada before dawn? Trust me, it's been tried. Less than fifty percent of deviants make it to the other side. I like my plan better."

Hank sighed. "People are bound to realize what's happening eventually. Androids will rise up. Rumor has it the deviants have a leader. That they're organizing. Don't you wanna help your people?"

"Markus. I've met him. He's dead, now. CyberLife took him out. His group—Jericho—are trying to keep his death a secret, but a group of seven androids is no android revolution, Hank. There's only this." He turned his back to Hank and stared out across the river.

"Sooner or later someone's gonna figure out CyberLife never sent a morale officer," Hank called out. "I'm bettin' sooner, with the lack of discretion you've been showing."

Connor turned on his heel to meet Hank's gaze. "By that time, I'm hoping I'll be an indispensable part of your precinct, and you'll band together to protect me. I think I already have you on my side, don't I? You're the last one." He returned to the bench and sank to his knees in front of Hank. He unbuckled Hank's belt and lifted his heavy dick out of his boxers, stroking it to full hardness. Hank gasped, surprised at Connor's sudden movement.

Hank batted Connor's hand away. "Connor, we can't…"

"I want to. You've wanted to since day one. You act high-and-mighty, but you're aroused by sexual promiscuity, aren't you? The look in your eyes when you walked in on me and the Captain… Your vitals flare whenever I visit your desk after I've been with someone. Don't deny it. You want to share me with the precinct."

Hank bit his lip as Connor pulled down his jeans and underwear. He was shocked to see Connor had been built with a vulva, a tiny dick poking out from his pubis. Hank leaned forward, probing Connor's hole with one thick finger. "You're soaked."

"I'm full of come and lubricant, Lieutenant. It was a busy day at the precinct." Connor climbed onto the bench, straddling Hank's lap, and Hank realized he wasn't inclined to say no. Not this time. He was aware Connor's story could be a load of bullshit, but he'd pushed the pretty boy away for too long. He teased Connor's slit with his erection, watching his reactions. If this was a lie, he was convinced, and perhaps that was enough to break through his own wall of ethics and morality.

A glob of semen dribbled out of Connor's hole onto Hank's dick, and he bit his lip, his lizard brain taking control. If this was going to happen, he was going to be Connor's favorite. He grasped Connor's arms and eased him down onto his dick, watching his massive cock disappear inside the android as he felt that sloppy hole squeezing him tightly.

Connor gasped. "You're so big."

"Bigger than Gavin?" Hank asked.

"You could say that."

Hank chuckled. He grasped Connor's hips and pulled him the rest of the way down, enjoying Connor's cries as he started to ride him eagerly. "You're a little slut, aren't you? You're gorgeous and you know it. Spreadin' your legs for everyone. I'd love to watch, Connor, as my guys take you one by one. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Connor cried. "Harder, Hank!"

The use of his name made Hank grin, as did Connor's crooked tie and disheveled jacket. There was a dried come stain on the lapel, and Hank idly wondered whose it was. It was Connor's mouth that captured his attention, though, his lips parted slightly, sharp cries escaping him with every thrust. It was a crime that there wasn't a dick in his mouth right now. Those lips had looked incredible wrapped around Fowler's cock, and he resolved to share Connor with his friend at their first opportunity.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Hank growled. With a deep thrust, he buried himself as far as he could, letting go. It had been so long since he'd jerked off that he shot a huge load, coating Connor's insides. Connor pulled off him, dripping with semen, and Hank admired his handiwork.

"Well, well. I believe you owe me fifty bucks, Ben." Gavin stood with his arms crossed, Ben shaking his head with a smile on his face. Hank knew he should have been embarrassed, but they were all guilty of the same sin.

Gavin walked over and reached between Connor's thighs. "Nice. Spread them for me, would you?" Connor complied, and Gavin dropped to his knees. He tongued Connor's hole, slurping Hank's seed out from inside him as Hank's dick twitched against his thigh. Connor gasped as Gavin ate him out, keeping his eyes fixed on Hank the entire time. Ben watched raptly, the boner evident in his pants as he stroked it gently through the thick material.

Connor gasped, screaming out his orgasm as he clutched Gavin's head. Gavin stood up, pulling Connor into a deep kiss, forcing Hank's seed into his mouth. Hank's dick was half-hard, and he took it in hand, stroking it to keep it interested. He didn't miss Connor pushing Gavin towards Hank, nor the hesitant look on Gavin's face.

Hank couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Gavin look like this. His usual cocky demeanor had been stripped away, and he looked vulnerable in the low light.

"I thought you were pushin' Connor away because you weren't interested in his genital configuration," Gavin muttered. He scratched the back of his neck. "Guess I was wrong about that."

"He thought I couldn't consent," Connor offered. "He didn't know I was deviant."

"You knew?" Hank blurted out.

"Everyone knows." Gavin shrugged. "I was nervous to start with, but Connor needs our help. And we could use his. We gotta get closer. Start working like a unit. There are too many fuckin' secrets between us." He unbuckled his belt and shoved down his jeans and boxers, revealing his hairy pussy. His t-dick was bigger than Connor's, and Hank's mouth watered at the idea of sucking on it.

"I watched you at every Christmas party, hopin' you'd make a move." Gavin shrugged. "Never had the nerve to follow up myself. Thought you might reject me."

"I never even noticed." Hank admitted. "I've been so caught up in my personal issues I never got to know anyone who joined the precinct in the past three years. That's my loss." He reached up and took Gavin's hand, pulling him closer. "Let me get a good look at you, son. Fuck, you're hot." Hank was fully erect now, a marvel for his age, but he barely noticed as he teased Gavin's dick with his tongue.

Gavin gasped, biting down on his lower lip. Hank was vaguely aware of Connor and Ben watching intently as he sucked Gavin's t-dick. Connor was coming closer. He climbed up on the bench and lay his head across Hank's lap, taking his dick between his lips as Hank moaned into Gavin's pussy.

"Fuck!" Gavin yelled. He tangled his fingers in Hank's hair as Hank raised his fingers to tease Gavin's hole. He slid one thick digit inside as Connor slowly worked his cock and Gavin vibrated with anticipation. Ben seemed satisfied to watch, though his hand was in his pants now and he was clearly jerking one out.

Hank pulled back, Gavin's juices coating his lips. Gavin whined. "Don't stop," he warned. "Please." Hank could tell he was placing his pride at his feet by practically begging like this, and Hank decided the time for teasing was over. He slid two fingers into Gavin's hole and fucked him with them as Connor sucked his soul out through his cock. Gavin threw his head back as Hank fucked him hard, and was gratified when Gavin squirted out his orgasm, groaning as he soaked Hank and Connor. It was the hottest thing Hank had ever seen.

Hank didn't have time to warn Connor before coming in his mouth, jets of semen hitting the back of his throat as Hank came hard. Connor let his oversensitive dick slip from Hank's mouth and Hank relaxed against the bench, boneless and spent. Ben had come sometime during the proceedings and tucked himself away, his cheeks red. Hank suspected he wasn't used to this wild life. Connor had likely opened some doors for him, too. They'd have to compare notes later.

"I'd say this is closer," Hank grinned. Connor managed a proud smile, while Gavin nodded. They sat down on either side of him.

"Now we gotta come up with a plan," Hank said. "Operation Protect Connor." He put his arms around Connor and Gavin. "What do you say we go back to the station and hash things out? We'll need Fowler in on this, of course, and Chris, and Tina, and—"

"Sounds perfect," Connor said, and the twinkle in his eye told Hank he was preconstructing much more than a sit-down discussion.


End file.
